gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam
|image=Turn A.png; Front Turn A rear.png; Rear 097 System-∀99 ∀ Gundam (from Turn A Gundam);Video 1 120 System-∀99 ∀ Gundam (2) (from Turn A Gundam);Video 2 |transformable=No |production=Prototype |specialized=Interstellar Warfare |type=Suit |OfficialName=∀ Gundam ∀ガンダム |designation=SYSTEM ∀-99~Original, WD-M01~Inglessa Militia, |archetype=CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X |first=0001~Pre |last=2345 |era=Correct Century |mechdesigner=Syd Mead~draft, Atsushi Shigeta~cleanup |series=∀ Gundam, Dynasty Warriors Gundam, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, 30th Gundam Perfect Mission, ∀ Gundam (Manga 2), ∀ Gundam (Manga), ∀ Gundam I: Earth Light, ∀ Gundam II: Moonlight Butterfly, ∀ Gundam: Episodes, ∀ Gundam (Novel), ∀ Gundam (Novel 2), Gundam EXA, Mobile Suit Gundam Light of Life Chronicle U.C. |manufacturer=Unknown Human Civilization, |operator=Inglessa Militia, Ghingham Fleet, Diana Counter, |pilot=Loran Cehack, Sochie Heim, Teteth Halleh, Merrybell Gadget, Joseph Yaht |headheight=20.0Official Turn A Gundam Website |emptyweight=17.5 |weight=28.6 |armor=FE Type |powerplant=DHGCP Type |poweroutput=27000 |propulsion=I-Field Beam Drive System |paccommodation=Pilot only (in Core Fighter cockpit in pelvis) |armaments=2 x Beam Cannon 2 x Beam Saber 6 x Multi-Purpose Silo |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle Shield |optionalHandheldArmaments=Gundam Hammer Minchi Drill |SpecEquip=Core Block System VR Head I-Field Barrier Moonlight Butterfly System Nanomachine Regeneration System }}The '''SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam' (pronounced "Turn A Gundam", aka "∀", "White Doll" 'or '"Mustache") is the titular mobile suit of Turn A Gundam. It is piloted primarily by Loran Cehack. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Turn A Gundam was originally designed for interstellar warfare. Unlike other mobile suits (even those that predate the Turn-A itself), the Turn A is powered by a DHGCP power plant ('D'iscontinuous 'H'yperoscillation 'G'auge 'C'ollapsing 'P'ile) which is essentially an artificial black hole. This is used in conjuction with an innovative reactionless I-Field Beam Drive system to move the suit's limbs and provide thrust. As a result, the unit's chest is almost entirely hollow and can equip various weapons inside, such as missiles or beam cannons. The legs too are hollow due to the use of the I-Field Beam Drive, and contain an array of thruster vanes which are used to power the suit's jumps and flight. This leaves the back of the unit free to store more weapons and equipment if desired. The Turn A features a standard set of armaments consisting of a beam rifle, two beam cannons, two beam sabers and a shield. It can also mount various weapons (such as missiles) in the chest to compliment it's basic weaponry. It can also use a powerful I-Field capable of covering a large area and affecting matter. To further enhance its combat power, the Turn A has support areas called DOC Bases ('D'evice 'O'peration 'C'ontrol) which hold various armaments for the Turn A. These DOC bases allow the Turn A to adapt to the situation at hand by equipping a variety of weapons. One of these DOC Bases was discovered in C.C. (Correct Century) 2345 by Loran Cehack. However, the discovered base had been sealed and not maintained by any nanomachines during the thousands of years the Turn-A was buried, so almost all its weapons crumbled upon exposure to air. The only weapon still usable was a hyper hammer that was simple and thick enough to remain intact for a short while after millennia without maintenance. The Turn A's on-board nanomachines are capable of a devastating attack known as the "Moonlight Butterfly" (named after the visual appearance of the attack). The Turn A's nanomachines have the ability to disintegrate matter, and can merge with weather systems to create large ionic storms capable of covering a much wider area. These nanomachines can be used offensively or defensively for all range attack and defense. The nanomachines are capable not only of destroying technology however, but of maintaining and repairing it too. This ability is not instantaneous though, and it requires a considerable amount of time. Additionally, the Turn A is capable of bending light through an unknown method and cloaking itself from the sensors of most mobile suits. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :By default, the Turn A has two beam cannons in its abdomen, but they can switched out for other equipment.1/144 High Grade Turn A Gundam Model Kit manual These beam cannons create a cone of particles several times the Turn-A's own size in front of them and are more comparable to a shotgun than a cannon. ;*Beam Saber :The Turn A is armed with two beam sabers, stored on the Turn A's shoulders and have a adjustable power output and range. The two beam sabers can also be held side by side to generate a longer saber blade. The beam sabers can also be used as a defensive armament when the Turn A rotates its manipulators in a 360 degree motion while holding them, creating make-shift beam shields. ;*Multi-Purpose Silo :The Turn A's Multi-Purpose Silos were originally used to store various weapons, including missiles. Two of these silos were used to store nuclear warheads in C.C. 2345 for a short period of time. The Amerian milita also provided missiles of an unknown type after some research with Moonrace engineer Niven Horace. ;*Beam Rifle :The Turn A's primary weapon for medium and long-range combat, the beam rifle fires high energy beams at sublight speed.Turn A Gundam Newtype 100% Collection Volume 1 Since the Turn A was designed to combat massive space warships, its beam rifle has a high output.Turn A Gundam - The Memory of Second Wind A round dial on the stock is used to adjust the rifle's output. Firing at maximum output without adjusting the dial first can damage the rifle's beam condenser, and in the worst case, cause the barrel to explode.1/100 Master Grade Turn A Gunda model kit manual ;*Hyper Hammer :The Hyper Hammer was a large spiked ball attached to a chain with four rockets built in to the spherical body, and is similar to a flail in use. The Turn A could either throw or swing the hammer around itself in order to impact and damage its target through the sheer mass of the hammer. It can also be used as a chain to restrict enemy movement or spun quickly to create an impromptu shield. ;*Minchi Drill :The Minchi Drill is a unique mace-like close combat weapon that is first seen used on the TAF-M9 Eagail. It is based on a shield machine (tunnel boring machine) used for excavations. This weapon can pulverize or even cut through mobile suits. ;*Shield :The Turn A mounts a shield to block both beam and physical attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The Turn A features a Core Block System like some other Gundam type mobile suits. The Core Block System allows the Turn A's Core Fighter (which is also its cockpit and front skirts) to detach from the main body of the mobile suit. This core fighter can also equip several missiles for offensive purposes. ;*Spine Pulse Sensor :A system integrated into the pilot seat, the Spine Pulse Sensor allows the pilot to control the Turn A through thoughts. ;*VR Head :Installed in the Turn A's cockpit was a retractable virtual reality helmet which connects to the mobile suit's camera sensors and can be used to aim as well as to view distant objects. ;*I-Field Barrier :The I-Field forms an invisible barrier around the Turn A, protecting it from incoming attacks, both matter and energy based. The Turn-A's I-Field is notable not just because it is used to power the machine's movements as part of a reactionless drive but it also has a bio-feedback system of some kind. When the pilot sits inside the cockpit they become part of the I-Field's loop and the strength of any shield it uses is depedent on the willpower of the pilot as well as the power of the Turn-A itself. It shares this system with the SUMO, and using it can tax the pilot because it's driven by their own energy and willpower. The Turn-A's cockpit seat has a serious of studs that connect to the pilot suit, and which were used as marks of worship by the people of Inglessa and it is possible the pilot connects to the I-Field through these studs. ;*Moonlight Butterfly System :Both the Turn A and Turn X's nanomachines are capable of a devastating attack called the "Moonlight Butterfly", named after the strange butterfly wings that emits from the Turn units when the attack is active. This attack can merge with weather systems when inside an atmosphere, multiplying it's power by creating ionic storms that can cover a much wider area. The nanomachines can be used for defensive purposes as well as for offensive, such as disintegrating matters. ;*Nanomachine Regeneration System :The Turn A's Nanomachine Regeneration System allows it to "regenerate" any damaged areas on the mobile suit. It is said that with its full capabilities the Turn A can also regenerate its pilot. However, it is notable that this feature is impractical in battle as the Nanomachine Regeneration System requires a considerable amount of time. The Turn units can also use the nanomachines to bury any technology they desire, maintaining it indefinitely as if it were new. This is what formed the "mountain cycles" both Ameria and the Moonrace seek out for pockets of lost technology during the show. The nanomachines that bury such technology cover it in a thin "nanoskin" that maintains anything inside in a pristine condition, while merging with the Earth around them to create a loose sandy soil. History The Turn A Gundam is first found by Loran Cehack and Sochie Heim in C.C. 2345 during their coming of age ritual, outside the city of Nocis, the capital city of Inglessa. The Turn A was called the "White Doll" (most of the characters referred to it as the White Doll). At first the White Doll appeared to be a statue of sorts and was used in the coming of age ritual by teenagers. However the Turn A became active and revealed itself to be an operational mobile suit when the forces of Dianna Counter attacked Nocis. The Turn A would take the side of the Inglessa Militia in their struggle against the invading Moonrace in C.C. 2345, piloted primarily by Loran. It would serve as the Inglessa Militia's trump card against the more advanced mobile suit forces of the Moonrace. Eventually, after accompanying the Willgem to the Moon, Loran finally learned the dark truth about the Turn A's past. It was revealed by the data of the "Black History" that the Turn A was responsible for the destruction of Earth's civilizations by unleashing its "Moonlight Butterfly" attack, spreading nanomachines across the Earth's surface (and through space, to Jupiter, with the exception of the Moon) and turning all of mankind's technology into sand. After learning of this truth Loran also discovered several features of the Turn A that he was unaware of, most notably that the cockpit was a Core Fighter capable of separating from the Turn A; also Loran discovered the ability to make the Turn A vanish from sight through bending lightwaves. It is revealed that the Turn A is a reversed engineered Turn X. The Turn A was created due to the discovery of the Turn X, which was found before the Correct Century started, drifting in space. The Turn X outclassed all other mobile weapons at the time of its discovery. The Earthlings at that time were horrified by the fact that such advance technology existed and far surpassed their own capabilities. The Earthlings figured that if such a technologically advanced civilization were to attack them, they would stand no chance. Thus the Turn A was created. However after the creation of the Turn A, the Earth was divided into 2 factions, one possessing the Turn X and one possessing the Turn A Gundam, and a war between both sides began. Eventually, the full power of the two Turn units were released, and the ensuing conflict and a series of political decisions related to it led to all traces of technology between the Earth and Jupiter (save the civilizations on the Moon) being completely wiped out. At some point during this great conflict the Turn X was defeated in battle by the Turn A and received the X shaped mark that it continued to bear on its chest throughout the rest of its history. These events are assumed to have led to the beginning of C.C. 0001. During the Turn A's second and final battle with the Turn X, both machines unleashed their Moonlight Butterflys and engaged in single combat. Both Turn units fought each other to a stalemate until both units managed to heavily damage each other in close combat. Both pilots, Loran Cehack and Gym Ghingham, escaped unharmed and subsequently engaged in a short sword duel. However, both machines were encased in a large cocoon as the Moonlight Butterfly from both machines were of equal strength and thus both suits were unable destroy each other. Eventually, both the Turn units and Gym Ghingham were encased in the cocoon created by the two Moonlight Butterflys for an unknown amount of time (presumably for a long time). Variants ;*Black History Turn A :The original version of the Turn A used during the Black History. This unit is featured in various novels and games, and was originally created for Harutoshi Fukui's novelization. A Newtype pilot is required to unlock the full powers of this Turn A, and this includes several abilities not seen in the show, such as warping weapons to and from a DOC base, regenerating much faster, as well as teleporting itself and ammunition around the battlefield. Its Moonlight Butterfly can reach as far as Jupiter from Earth and was operating at 20% power when it destroyed Earth's civilization. ;*∀ Gundam Mass Production Type ;*WD-M01 ∀ Gundam TAKU Custom :A custom Gunpla version built and piloted by TAKU. ;*SYSTEM ∀-98 Prototype ∀ Gundam ;*SYSTEM ∀-98 with System Sky Step ;*Enhancement ∀ Gundam ;*Perfect ∀ Gundam Gallery White Doll head.png|Head of the White Doll statue Turn A Gundam Syd Mead Illustration.jpg|Illustration by Syd Mead Sydmead_turna.jpg|Original design by Syd Mead Mead Turn A Gundam Black and White.png|Illustration by Syd Mead Turn A Gundam Illust Head.jpg|Head Illustration Wadom calendar.jpg|Illustration by Atsushi Shigeta Turn A Gundam Illust Masami Gotou.jpg|Illustration by Masami Gotou turn a.jpg|Illustration by Atsushi Shigeta tuna-01.jpg|Illustration by Atsushi Shigeta Turn_A_Gundam_Illustration_by_Kaji_Sugiura.jpg|Illustration by Kaji Sugiura Ishigaki ∀.jpg|Illustration by Junya Ishigaki Turn-a-morishita.jpg|Illustration by Naochika Morishita Turn A Gundam Illust Yuji Kaida.jpg|Illustration by Yuji Kaida Double O R and Turn A Illust Kanetake Ebikawa.jpg|Illustration by Kanetake Ebikawa Tony Takezaki presents Gundam RAW v1 106.jpg|Tony Takezaki illustration Turn A Gundam Earth Space Illustration.jpg Turn A Gundam Fireplace Illustration.jpg Turn A Gundam Dianna Soreil Illustration.png Turn A Gundam VS Turn X Illustration.jpg|∀ Gundam vs Turn X Illustration system-a-99-core-fighter.jpg|∀ Gundam's Core Fighter Turn-a.jpg|Redesign by Hajime Katoki Katoki.jpg|Redesign By Katoki Hajime Turn-a-okawara-full.jpg|Redesign by Kunio Okawara, full body version Turn-a-okawara.jpg|Redesign by Kunio Okawara. Turn A Gundam Redesign by Takayuki Nanase.jpg|Redesign by Takayuki Nanase (a.k.a. Windfall) TurnA early.jpg|Fan-art of ∀ Gundam compared with original design Earlyturna.jpg|Earlier ∀ Gundam design which was eventually incorporated into the MRC-F20 SUMO Early TurnA head.jpg|Early design of ∀ Gundam head, later adapted into the SUMO's Turn A Gundam Syd Mead Weapons.jpg|Syd Mead's weapon system draft System-a-99-moonlight.jpg|Moonlight Butterfly activated Turn A Moonlight Butterfly.jpg tagaw_000b.jpg|∀ Gundam Art Works cover Turn A.jpeg|∀ Gundam and ∀ Gundam Mass Production Types as seen in ∀ Gundam: Wind of the Moon Wind of the Moon.jpg|∀ Gundam Mass Production Type Turna shin compare.jpg|∀ Gundam Shin comparison with other customs Turn_A_Gundam_custom_Gunpla.jpg|Masuo ∀ custom TEST-BED ∀.jpg|SYSTEM ∀-98 Prototype ∀ Gundam (TEST-BED ∀) Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 001.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 003.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 005.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 007.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 008.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 009.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 010.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 011.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 012.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 014.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 032.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 033.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 045.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 046.jpg Gundam Special Eizou - Hikaru Inochi Chronicle U.C. 047.jpg Turn A Gundam v4 _I04_171.jpg|Using Moonlight Butterfly as seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam v2 _I02_039.jpg|Using hyper hammer as seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam v4 _I04_013.jpg|Using Moonlight Butterfly as seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita2.png|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga 2) Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita.png|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga 2) Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita Turn A vs Turn X Final.png|∀ Gundam vs. Turn X as seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga 2) Perfect Turn A.jpeg|Perfect ∀ Gundam as seen in Gunpla Koshien Enhancement ∀ Gundam Gunpla Koshien.jpg|Enhancement ∀ Gundam seen on Gunpla Koshien SYSTEM-98_with_System_Sky_Step.jpg|SYSTEM ∀-98 with System Sky Step as seen in the June 2000 issue of Hobby Japan Magazine. TurnA-cAo719q.jpg|Sitting within a cavern TurnA-bsbHCmu.jpg|Charges at Gendarme TurnA-dLFC2kv.png TurnA-M8n6GG3.jpg|Beam saber drawn TurnA-vNz9g2e.png|Wielding two Gundam Hammers TurnA-Yo8cVm8.jpg|Disguised with foliage and straw hut roof TurnA-vozdHFe.jpg|Stabbing Mahiroo TurnA-YBKpmt5.jpg|Firing Chest Missiles TurnA-IpCieGI.jpg|Fighting Gavane's Borjarnon TurnA-XqMiL8o.png|Clashing with Turn X TurnA-B2MIGqP.png|Turn A and Turn X using Moonlight Butterfly TurnA-sp4QohW.jpg|Head colliding with Turn X's Games SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam.png 123283.jpg|∀ Gundam (Moonlight Butterfly) Gundam War Card Rolanvsfull.jpg Turn-a-dw2.jpg|In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Turn-a-gmusou3.jpg|On Gundam Musou 3 LH2 A.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork extreme 2 Turn A Gundam.png|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|Gundam Versus Gundam Diorama Front 3rd SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam.png|As seen in the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd Super Gundam Royale Turn A Core Fighter.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn A Gundam.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn A Gundam4.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn A Gundam2.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn A Gundam3.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn A Gundam MB.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn A Gundam MB2.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE Turn A Gundam.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation RE game Turn A Gundam Game Model 1.png Turn A Gundam Game Model 3.png Turn A Gundam Game Model 2.png Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 072.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldTurnAGundam.jpg|Original 1/144 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam (1999): box art HG Turn A Boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam (2014): box art OldTurnAGundam-100.jpg|Original 1/100 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam (1999): box art OldTurnAGundam-100-movie.jpg|Original 1/100 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam Limited Edition Clear Ver. (2002): box art MG - SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) - ∀ Gundam - Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam (2007): box art MG_∀_Gundam_Moonlight_Butterfly_Ver..jpg|MG 1/100 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam (Moonlight Butterfly Ver.) (Syd Mead: Progressions TYO 2019 exhibition exclusive; 2019): box art MG ∀ Gundam Turn X -Nano Skin Image-.jpg|MG 1/100 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam / CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Skin Image (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art SDGG-40-∀Gundam.jpg|SDGG WD-M01 ∀ Gundam (2000): box art Turn A Gundam Master Grade Information 1.jpg|∀ Gundam Master Grade Design Information Turn A Gundam Master Grade Information 2.jpg|∀ Gundam Master Grade Design Information Early Turn A Gndam Design Model Hiroaki Kumata.jpg|Early Design Model by Hiroaki Kumata Action Figures MSiA_TurnAGundam_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "∀ Gundam" (1999): package front view. MSiA_TurnAGundam_Limited_ColorCrystal_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "∀ Gundam (Colored Crystal "Stealth" version" (Kodansha ∀ Gundam Film Comics special limited prize draw release; 2000): package front view. RobotDamashii_TurnA_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam" (2009): package front view RobotDamashii_TurnA-NanoSkin_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam (Nano Skin Finish Ver.)" (2010): package front view RobotDamashii_MoonlightButterflyEffectParts_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A/Turn X use Moonlight Butterfly Effect Parts and Stand Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): package front view RobotDamashii_MoonlightButterflyEffectParts_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A/Turn X use Moonlight Butterfly Effect Parts and Stand Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): product sample combined with Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam" (sold separately) RobotDamashii_TurnA-vs-TurnX-MoonlightButterfly_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam vs. Turn X Moonlight Butterfly Duel Set" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): package front view RobotDamashii_TurnA-vs-TurnX-MoonlightButterfly_p02_back.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam vs. Turn X Moonlight Butterfly Duel Set" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): package front view RobotDamashii_TurnA-vs-TurnX-MoonlightButterfly_p03_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam vs. Turn X Moonlight Butterfly Duel Set" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): product samples Notes & Trivia *The ∀ Gundam was chosen to be the 100th Master Grade Gunpla model kit and at around the same time, the first release of the ∀ Gundam DVD box set was announced.Hobby Japan, June, 2007 issue, Gunpla LOVEDengeki Hobby, May, 2007 issue, 20th anniversary of Turn A *The Hajime Katoki redesign of the ∀ Gundam sports a different design as well as redesigned mouth-piece, which more closely resembles that of a standard Gundam. *Although Katoki did a different design for his own version of the ∀ Gundam, the Master Grade model kit, which he designed, is the same as the anime version. *The chest of the ∀ Gundam has sometimes been depicted as bearing a white cross instead of being completely blue. **The Master Grade of the ∀ Gundam has the option of swapping the blue cross-shaped piece of the chest with a white one. *The ∀ Gundam is the first Gundam to not be powered by an "Ultracompact Fusion Reactor", instead relying on a power source unique to its timeline. Future mobile suits in other Gundam timelines would continue this trend. References SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Summary.jpg|Technical Summary SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Detail.jpg|Technical Design Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.2_025.jpg Turn A Gundam Core Details.jpg|Core Fighter Details Turn A Gundam Shield Details jpg.jpg|Shield Details ∀ Gundam details 1.jpg|Head and Back Details ∀ Gundam details 2.jpg|Back, Foot, Arm and Hand Details ∀ Gundam details 3.jpg|Core Fighter, Cockpit, VR Head, Shoulder and Manual Details ∀ Gundam details 4).jpg|Weapons System Details Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.1_078.jpg|Syd Mead Illustration Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.1_079.jpg|Syd Mead side and back Illustration Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.2_075.jpg|Syd Mead Illustration Front Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.2_076.jpg|Syd Mead Chest study Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.2_077.jpg|Syd Mead Earlier Turn Gundam External links *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam "Turn A Gundam" on MAHQ.net ja:WD-M01 (System-∀99) ∀ガンダム